


Jupiter Paradise

by M_0498



Series: Galaxy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars References, Stargazing, space stuff, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0498/pseuds/M_0498
Summary: Jungwoo loves planets and Sicheng loves him
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Jupiter Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this was based in NCT127 - Paradise (it's a great song) also, this is the first time i write this couple, but i kinda like it in the end.. hope you guys like it too!

In total, there are 79 moons around Jupiter, the biggest planet of our system. For Sicheng, they were all bullshit his boyfriend couldn’t stop talking about. Of course they are important, Jungwoo would say, some of them are even bigger than Mercury, a planet itself! 

But, oh, Sicheng just couldn’t understand the obsession with a fat planet far away. When you are dating a geek that had grown up dreaming of working on NASA. Well, now he doesn’t work there. Jungwoo actually works in an office doing maths all day (another thing that dancer Sicheng cannot get) and often he has no time to look to the sky and look for planets.

Once every month, though, Jungwoo takes a break from work and takes his old truck, put some mattresses at the back and take his loved boyfriend on a trip to see the stars. He tries to teach Sicheng how to use the telescope but they both give up in a couple of hours.

They lay on the mattresses and look naked eye to the sky. At some point, Sicheng will do some dirty joke involving astronomy and Jungwoo will laugh till his eyes start to dump tears. They will stare at each other, and then the “trip to go stargazing” will become the “trip to go boyfriend-gazing” as they won’t move their sight.

They will kiss and make out on the back of the truck and say “I love you” more times than the distance from the Earth to Jupiter twice.

And so, on their next day, they will wake up to the Sun rising and take beautiful pictures of it while they have breakfast. Then, they will come back to their normal lives and Sicheng will handle another month hearing that Jungwoo’s favorite moon of Jupiter is Ananke because it looks like Anakin Skywalker for Star Wars (another thing Sicheng only tolerates). All of it because there is nothing that Sicheng loves more than seeing his lovely boyfriend glowing while talking about his loved planets and moons. 

They still have 74 moons to go, but that’s not a problem. And if they end, the boys can just move their paradise from Jupiter to his neighbour, Saturn. Yeah, Sicheng thinks, I can do that if it comes with another kind of rings.


End file.
